


The Sun will shine on us

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Dick and Lipton lied on their stomachs, side by side to fit in the narrow passage at the end of the dock where they would have heard anyone approaching without getting caught by surprise. They had created a routine, swimming early in the morning after a slow walk from their place to the lake, enjoying the quiet sounds of nature around them at dawn. They would sometimes do laps, other times they would swim by themselves, barely keeping an eye on each other’s far away forms in the lake. After that they would just lie on the dock in their PT shorts, sunbathing until their skin was dry and hot to the touch, comfortable in the silence and the closeness to the other.





	The Sun will shine on us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rarepair & Friendship Meme of Easy Company Troopers, prompt: "Dick and Lip sunbathe together in Austria/Kaprun. May lead to smut." and for the Giugnobaleno challenge of LDF, prompt: 08 "bisexual".
> 
> I really hope I did justice to the prompt <3
> 
> Love and thanks to ThrillingDetectiveTales for betareading this <3

Austria looked like heaven on Earth after the horrific places the Easy Company had been to. They would have clearly preferred to be back home already, since there was no more fighting to do in Europe, but many of them didn’t have the points yet and others simply wanted to stay there to be beside the rest of the boys, as was the case for Dick and Carwood.

With much more free time on their hands than they knew what to do with, Dick had explored at his leisure the woods around the village they were staying in, getting well acquainted with the natural lake between the mountains.

It wasn’t long until the fact that the major went there to take a swim every morning became common knowledge but, as much as the villagers kept away from the area to not cross paths with him, soon he wasn’t the only officer there at the little dock enjoying the free time.

Dick and Lipton lied on their stomachs, side by side to fit in the narrow passage at the end of the dock where they would have heard anyone approaching without getting caught by surprise. They had created a routine, swimming early in the morning after a slow walk from their place to the lake, enjoying the quiet sounds of nature around them at dawn. They would sometimes do laps, other times they would swim by themselves, barely keeping an eye on each other’s far away forms in the lake. After that they would just lie on the dock in their PT shorts, sunbathing until their skin was dry and hot to the touch, comfortable in the silence and the closeness to the other.

They had spent two weeks there already, settled in their new routine, until one day Carwood didn’t doze off as usual under the rays of the sun.

With a sigh he pushed up on his elbows, putting his chin on the palm of one hand as he let his gaze roam the sight around him. He kept silent, not wanting to wake Dick up, and he was so lost in thought that it took him a full two minutes to notice his eyes had strayed from the woods and he was staring at the gentle curve of Dick’s neck.

A flush crept on his cheeks but Carwood didn’t look away, his eyes following a single drop of water that hung from a curl of hair grown a bit longer than Dick would have preferred. He licked his lips when the drop fell over Dick’s neck, slowly rolling down until Carwood couldn’t see it anymore.

He couldn’t really pinpoint the moment he had started to find the man physically attractive, but he had no intention to ruin the friendship they had created just because his body would remind him all too often how lonely he had been since he had last seen his wife almost two and a half years before.

That didn’t stop him, though, from growing hard as he looked at the man beside him, and he had to press his hips down to conceal his growing erection. Even if that meant he actually squeezed it against the wooden dock under his towel and that sent a spike of pleasure running through him.

He swallowed a moan, throwing a glance at Dick to try and gauge if he could have heard anything, but after a moment of complete stillness from his friend he tried repeating the movement ever so slowly.

Carwood closed his eyes in pleasure when he started finding a rhythm, rubbing himself against the towel, his cock now completely hard, and he opened them only to go back to looking at Dick.

He wasn’t even sure if it was to make sure Dick kept sleeping through what he was doing, or to keep watching the subject of his desires.

Carwood bit down his lip to muffle the soft sounds that he was making as he let his eyes roam over Dick’s muscular arms and shoulders, softly colored by the sun they had been taking in the past weeks, freckles still showing under the light tan like constellations that Carwood would have loved to be able to trace with the tips of his fingers.

Dick kept sleeping, his head turned towards him, and Carwood lost a couple minutes just studying the way his pale eyelashes rested over his cheeks before focusing on his parted lips.

Carwood ducked his head for a moment, pressing his mouth over one arm to conceal his short breath. It seemed way too loud in the quiet of the lake, but he hadn’t had the chance to get himself so worked up in a long time and he could feel himself getting closer to the edge with every passing second.

For a moment he closed his eyes, wondering how it would have been to be able to press his lips against Dick’s, to receive a kiss from the man like there was nothing wrong with it.

He swallowed and turned his gaze once more to Dick, unashamedly rocking his hips by then, confident that his superior officer was still asleep, and licked his lips as he looked at the way his broad back curved gently, a trail of red hair in his lower back disappearing under the waistband of pants still wet and clinging in an obscene way to his chiseled backside.

Dick made for a completely different sight compared to what Carwood could remember of his wife lying down in the same position, just as attractive as she had been when Carwood had desired only her in the world.

He tried shaking off the memory of his wife before his mind could remind him of the sad letter still concealed in the bottom of his sack together with his winter socks. But something crept into his fantasies anyway, the memory of his wife holding tight to him the night before he had departed for Camp Toccoa, only Carwood suddenly found himself wondering how it would have been to have the much more muscular legs of the man beside him wrapped around his hips.

A soft sound escaped his mouth and Carwood dropped his face over his own arms, flushed and sweaty as he tried desperately to not be too loud even while his body shivered and he spilled inside his pants.

Ashamed for what he had let himself do not half a meter away from the other man, Carwood forced himself to rise from the towel as soon as he had his strength back and took a couple steps to the end of the dock to dive back in the cold water.

He had barely resurfaced, pushing his wet hair back with his fingers and wondering if a good scrub would be enough to get rid of any evidence of his activities before his pants stained, when the sound of a heavy body plunging in the water behind him startled him.

He turned in time to see Dick resurface now in front of him, and he couldn’t do anything more than stare, barely breathing, terror rippling over him at the thought that Dick could have heard something, could have found out about his desires. Could have very well meant to court martial him. Even if Dick had never seemed the kind of man that would court martial one of his own guys.

Every panic fuelled thought came to a screeching halt when Carwood noticed the faint pink on the other man’s cheeks, the way Dick would look him in the eyes only to let his gaze roam somewhere else a moment after, meeting Carwood’s gaze once more with something that looked like anxiety. Dick took a deep breath, seemingly coming to a decision, and slowly padded closer.

"Did I wake you?" Carwood cleared his throat, looking for any trace of warning for what was to come.

"Yes, but I didn't mind." Dick simply looked back at him, something in his eyes that Carwood couldn't decipher betraying the calm tone of his voice.

Carwood kept silent for a moment, trying not to push too much of his hope in those words. "You don't mind?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"No," Dick reassured him in the same hushed voice.

Carwood cracked a smile at that, a wave of relief hitting him so hard he couldn't even think anymore about what to do. He simply stayed where he was, looking at the other man, unable to stop himself from hoping that Dick wasn't just talking about being awoken.

There was no one on the shore or coming from the woods and Carwood felt emboldened by their solitude, not backing away even when Dick slowly swam closer to him. Carwood licked his lips unthinkingly and sighed at seeing the other's gaze drop to them for a moment before Dick brought his gaze back to meet Carwood's own. The desire to kiss Dick became almost unbearable, but he couldn't bring himself to take the first step, not with the fear of what retaliation from a Major could have meant for him.

But Dick moved even closer to him, their chests almost touching in the clear water, his bony knees casually bumping Carwood's as they kept themselves afloat one in front of the other.

"There's a place not far from here that I thought of showing you." Dick nodded towards the shore at his left, not taking his eyes off Carwood's even for a moment, and Carwood found himself nodding without needing to think twice about it.

Dick smiled softly at him before turning to calmly swim in the direction he had hinted to, and Carwood followed close behind him, all the fear he had had until a minute before seemingly erased at finding Dick acting like his usual calm self.

They swam for about ten minutes with no hurry at all until they reached a point where the shore was completely hidden by the rest of the lake and the surrounding area by long branches of trees which leaves almost touched the water, creating a natural curtain.

The water under the shadows was even colder than in the rest of the lake, the sunshine barely making it through the dense foliage, but Carwood almost didn't notice. A new kind of tension ran through his veins as he swam closer to Dick until the man turned around and Carwood found himself facing his ranking officer, closer than they had ever been. They kept silent, so close they were sharing their breath, their chests almost touching, and Carwood saw his own relief and curiosity reflected in the other's eyes.

Emboldened by the knowledge that if Dick had felt the need to take him to such a secluded spot maybe his interest was reciprocated, Carwood tried reaching out and gently putting his hands over the broad shoulders of the other man.

A soft smile tugged at Dick's lips a moment before the man wrapped his own hands around Carwood's hips, pulling him closer still.

Looking in Dick's eyes, it felt to Carwood as if the whole world had stopped spinning, the two of them the only ones there with no one else around to find them out. For the first time in his life he felt truly free to do anything he wanted and a smile tugged at his lips as he leaned closer to Dick to press their lips together. He closed his eyes at the sensation of Dick's soft lips against his own and he ended up relaxing against the other's chest, parting his lips for Dick to deepen their kiss.

A satisfied sigh escaped him when Dick's hands started traveling over his skin, trailing over his back until he was wrapped in a tight hug.

Dick hummed in approval without even breaking apart from him when Carwood returned the hug and wrapped his arms around Dick's muscular shoulders, holding tight to him.

They kissed slowly, and Carwood knew with a strange sort of certainty that that was not going to be the last chance they would have had to share that kind of intimate touch, not with how willing Dick was to kiss him, not with everybody already knowing they went to the lake every morning, no reason to suspect more than a swim and some sunbathing were taking place there.

Carwood couldn't help but smile when they broke the kiss but didn't let go of each other, staying pressed together as their eyes met once more.

Dick had such a soft, open look in his eyes that Carwood was unable to avoid ducking his head for a moment, lifting his gaze again only when Dick brushed his lips over one of Carwood's temples.

Dick was still holding him close, smiling at him, and Carwood stole a quick kiss from his lips before letting his forehead drop over one of Dick's freckled shoulders, feeling more content and alive than he had felt in years.


End file.
